Fullmetal Family
by freetitanronpa
Summary: After their failed transmutation, Edward and Alphonse Elric continue on with their goal of returning their bodies to their original forms. But what if everything they knew about Human Transmutation was wrong? Right outside of Xing, Ling Yao and his bodyguards Fu and Lan Fan come across a young girl. Alice Elric only has fragments of memory of her parents and two boys; her brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

Truth said I came to him as a baby.

Most that performed taboo were frightened or mad when he found them. I just looked at him with my eyes wide. That is why he chose to teach me what he could. Truth is everything and anything but he explained he takes on the form of who he confronts. But he chooses the take on my brother's form growing up. It comforted me having something to hold onto from the life I was torn from.

Truth never gave me the details. But he told me that I had a big brother named Edward. When my brother Alphonse and I were due to be born, something went wrong and I didn't survive. But my body started to affect my mother's so an Alchemist sent me through the gate. Their efforts were in vein cause seven years later she passed on. I waited and I wondered.

Who could I have become? What were my brothers like? Did they miss me? All of these questions always wandered into my head. Whenever Truth had someone come through the Gate, I hid away. But one day, shortly after the death of my mother, two boys came into our midst. The first paid his leg then returned to the human world. The second was bound to the world like I was. He was around my age. He turned when he saw me. His golden eyes like my own were full of tears. His short blonde hair was much paler then strawberry blonde hair that I had. He was me and I was him.

"Brother?" I had whispered, holding my thin hand out. Alphonse recoiled, fear in his eyes.

"Who are you?" My twin begged with his cheeks still tear stained. "Why-y do you look like me?"

"My name was going to be Alice. That was what mom and dad wanted; Alphonse and Alice Elric. I'm your sister." I give Al a small smile, trying to be brave.

"Sister? I-I was supposed to be a twin?" Al's eyes widened with realisation. "I'm so sorry. We just wanted to get mom back. But there was so much we didn't know."

I wrapped my arms around my brother. No one stayed with me. But I had Alphonse so maybe it would be okay. But that's when it hit me. "Wait, if you tried to bring mom back... There is no way that it was successful. Mom's soul already passed on; only souls and bodies from the Gate can return. Those who were sacrificed."

"Alice! Look at your hands! They're fading." Sure enough, my hands were starting to break apart. _I_ was the soul being brought back from human transmutation! "Alice, you have to find Ed!"

"I will. I promise." I whispered as I broke into a million tiny pieces.

"So this is farewell for now I suppose." Truth's voice echoes in the darkness. Growing up in the white pure infinite made me wary to darkened places. I don't know where I am, but I figure this is my last chance to speak with Truth.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't know how I could have survived without you."

Truth chuckles. "Thank you, Alice. You are one of the purest human beings that I have ever met. Find Edward, he needs you the most. But there will be room for more family. I have seen your fate child. I wish you good luck. You will play a key part in keeping the human's in peace."

And I felt myself fall through the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

"Hey! Are you alright there young one?"

I blink as the sun floods my vision. I had never seen anything so bright. A little boy was kneeling next to me, holding my head in his lap. His narrow dark eyes are wide with concern, shining brightly from the reflected sunlight. He has long black hair that he has pulled into a ponytail. I cough, trying to sit up but he pushes me down.

"You are injured, don't waste your energy." He smiles at me. Without words, he scoops up my thin body. I can imagine it probably weighs next to nothing. Being in the gate for seven years without food or water kind of makes you light. My body has always been weak but outside in the world I can't even move.

The boy had wrapped his coat around me. Clothing now that is a new luxury. It's a nice colour, gold with white flame trim on the sleeves and bottom. The area around is warm, a desert of sand but over a few more hills I can see a forested city. When arrive on the edge of the city, another little girl rushes over to myself and the boy. She's dressed in a black jumpsuit and her black hair is in a bun. Her bangs frame her face. At her side is an array of knives.

"Young Lord!" She bows her hair bouncing as she does so. "Who is this girl with you? Is she injured? She does not appear to by Xingese."

"She's weak, Lan Fan. Like she hasn't had food or drink in a long time. We should take her to Fu's." He explains, adjusting his grip on me. "The Yao clan is going to take full responsibility of this girl."

"If you say you will Master Ling, we will follow." Lan Fan responds, looking at me curiously.

The boy Ling and the girl Lan Fan carried me to a small home. Inside they lay me down on a bed. Ling leaves and I hear voices coming from the attached room but I'm too tired to focus. Lan Fan brings me some leeks and bread as well as a mug of water. I scarf it down gratefully and she keeps the food coming. Lan Fan brings me some clothing to wear after I'm full. Black pants and a white linen shirt.

"Here, do you want to wear Sarashi?" Lan Fan asks sitting next to me on the bed, white cloth strips in hand. I nod and she gets to work covering most of my torso in the cloth.

"Thank you Miss. Lan Fan. Can I ask what this place is?" I ask, taking another swig of water.

"Xing." An unfamiliar voice answers my question. Ling is standing in the door way with an old grey haired man with a mustache. He's dressed in a similar outfit to Lan Fan's. This must be Fu. "Welcome young lady."

"Thank you for allowing me to rest here. I am still unsure of what happened to me. I have some memories but I can't determine what was real or not." I explain to Fu, trying to keep myself from being assumed to be an enemy. He and Lan Fan are both heavily armed even though Lan Fan is just a year older than me.

"That is troublesome. I've spoken to the Young Lord and he has decided that you are no threat. You say you have nowhere to return to?" Fu asks and I nod my head solemnly. "Well then, you will be staying with my granddaughter and me."

"Really? You that have to go to the trouble of-" I begin to protest but Ling interjects.

"It's alright. I am one of the sons of the emperor of Xing. I have the power to make these kinds of decisions. You are no threat. But many citizens may be threatened by the appearance of a blonde haired and gold eyed person. We will claim that you are Lan Fan's sister. Her mother was from Ametris before her passing so it will make sense to them." Ling puts a hand on my shoulder. "Now, what is your name young one?"

"Alice. Alice Elric." I remember my surname with a haze.

"Well Alice, welcome to the Yao Clan." Ling smiles and takes my hand carefully. I shake his and return the grin. I don't know why; but I feel like I can trust Ling. His face is familiar. Maybe I saw it in my portal of truth. But if he is the prince, I will help him in any way I can.

I bow swiftly, and my stomach stings with pain. A thin cut runs along my stomach in a diagonal. Where did this come from? I had a scar there in the gate; so has it reopened in the human world? Blood drips through onto the floor. My legs buckle and I feel my body slump, Ling holding onto my dead weight. There is shouting and I can see Ling and Lan Fan's concerned faces coming to my view.

|[]|[]|[]|[]|

Lan Fan's POV

Alice's breathing is heavy. She whimpers at the nightmare she seems to be experiencing. She has spent the past two days, crying out. The cut that appeared out of nowhere took its toll. I've listened to everything she has said in her sleep as well. The names Alphonse and Edward. Alice keeps screaming that she doesn't want to go back. I have no idea where she has come from but I think she's been held prisoner before.

The young lord has been seated outside of mine and Grandfather's home since Alice lost consciousness. He senses the aura too. There was something strange involved in the appearance of this girl. It feels like something similar to Alkahestry, perhaps the Alchemy of the west. But this girl is pure and innocent. She's been plucked from her life and dropped in the deserts surrounding Xing. I wish that I could return her to the family she dreams about. There is something that draws me in to protect her; the same feeling I get from the young lord.

It's interesting that the young lord has decided to make her my sister. I don't think anyone will question the fact that it was my mother and father's second child. She's like a carbon copy of my mother. I cross the dark room and I sit on the edge of Alice's new bed we brought in for her. She's going to be sharing the room that I live in. I don't mind- I like the company. I hope that Alice will be okay living here.

I decide to go check on the young lord. I collect some food from the kitchen and I walk out the open door. I am about to greet the Master until I notice a familiar figure standing next to him. The very emperor of Xing is here. I quickly hide behind the doorway, watching with interest. Is the emperor here because of Alice?

"She won't be any problem. I don't think she was in Ametris before here. But we may need to consult one of the Alchemist's from there. She keeps mumbling about something called the Gate of Truth, the place she came from." Ling explains to his father.

"Are you sure she is not an enemy?" The Emperor responds with anxiety in his voice. The last thing we need is a spy.

"She is only a child! I want to keep her safe." The young lord protests, balling his fists. "Don't worry; I will handle all of it."

"Ling Yao. Remember that you are also a child too. It is not your time to be emperor. But I admire your compassion. Take care of the girl, son." The emperor turns, and walks back towards the waiting carriage down the pathway.

There is silence as the sound of the horses fades away. Ling leans against the tree, staring out into the distance. I shuffle back into the house, making sure Master Ling does not notice me. I pad back to my room. Alice isn't talking anymore and seems to be sleeping peacefully. The young lord is taking on so much responsibility is terms of Alice's well-being. It seems right that I assist him. This girl is deemed my sister now, so I may as well protect her like one. I wonder if she has any potential to fight. Maybe when she is healed, I can train with her. These thoughts swirl around my head as I let my tired eyes close.


End file.
